Proposed Serial
'Proposed Serial '''refers to any of the planned serials for the ''Spectral Shadows web series. Currently there are 34 proposed serials, with no more planned to be written, at least for now. The Proposed Serials flow in chronological order - that is they all follow one steady plot line. There are no successive Proposed Serials that are prequels, however these serials do take place all throughout Spectral Shadows ''history. The current proposed serials are listed below, with their descriptions being taken from the "Synopsis" page on the LiveJournal site. Serial 1: Children of the Ommandawn ''Main article: Serial 1 The story of the early lives of the main characters, Jonathan and Raelian. They begin their days as normal forest deer, taking in the wonders of the natural world, making friends with the various forest inhabitants and absorbing their mother’s religion and philosophy. Gradually they become aware that their family is a bit unusual. What is just mythology and faith to most forest inhabitants is a very real science to the Ommandeer Family - a science that preserves the wisdom of their ancestors in an organic computer, and gives them the power to travel in time and space. But the main characters must go through extensive training before they can use this technology, and the first serial gives great detail about their early training. Eventually they leave the forest and live for quite a while with their uncle, Shane, in his time ship, The Sound Chaser, Rocinantè. This is a technological environment, as apposed to the natural environment they are used to, and they are eager to get out into the universe and begin their adventures. Serial 2: The Aslanders Main Article: Serial 2 While training in The Sound Chaser, Jonathan and Raelian discover the inter-galactic Internet. They are IMed by a cute little fox girl named Christy who invites them to join her in a virtual reality RPG. In the game, Christy is a student witch with powerful magic potential, but lacking the training to use it wisely. Jonathan and Raelian will become her guardians in the violent virtual reality world. But the virtual reality world is much more than a game. It is a Magical School where prospective heroes and villains from all over the universe come to learn magic and fighting skills. Thus Jon, Rael and Christy meet many interesting characters as they train in the virtual world, some friendly, others with extreme cruel intent. Serial 3: The Secret of the Willowdeer Main Article: Serial 3 Jonathan and Raelian go on an adventure to help their friend Beau discover the truth about why he was abandoned after his birth. The journey also promises to reveal to their cousin Clarice what became of her older brother, Nicolas. Their journey takes them into the darkest region of the forest, which is the domain of The Willowdeer - a mysterious and feared branch of The Omman Religion. The Willowdeer pretend to be friendly, but are secretly planning to sacrifice the travelers to bring about the resurrection of Salocin, whom they believe will give them power and dominion over the forest world. But eventually Clarice gets her wish and discovers the truth about Nicolas, only to find herself at risk of falling victim to his deadly curse. Serial 4: The Trouble With Paradise Main Article: Serial 4 The first journey in the Sound Chaser takes the main characters to a planet called Pentalous, a paradise planet populated by animal types that have become extinct on other worlds. It is ruled by a benevolent race of colorful equines and their colorful humanoid consorts. Here Jon and Rael make more friends and continue their training by exploring Pentalous and meeting the various types of rare and mythical creatures who live there, gathering from them more wisdom of the ages. By accident, a malignant entity is set free in the midst of their wanderings, and they are thrown into action against a real enemy before their training is complete. But they must contain the entity before it can lay waste to the peaceful planet. Serial 5: The Season of Death's Dominion Main Article: Serial 5 Jonathan and Raelian become estranged as Rael gains incredible powers while Jon is finding his faith increasingly in doubt. Winter sets in, bringing starvation and invasions from predators that normally keep to the mountain. Meanwhile, human carelessness poisons the forest with toxic waste, and Raelian's new powers are the only hope of the forest's population. Humans, seeking to cover up the toxic disaster, arrange for a massive mercy kill to divert attention from their clean up efforts. This quickly turns into a devastating free-for-all for The Astral Pirates who proceed to assault the forest with weapons meant for war rather than hunting. Serial 6: Blinded By Science Main Article: Serial 6 Raelian is captured by humans and brought to the capitol city of Polithsania, which is called Babylon. There he escapes and becomes an object of terror to humanity, as accidents and destruction seem to follow wherever he goes. But he also becomes a hero to the underprivileged people he encounters there. He learns that he has the power to send and receive radio signals with his mind. And he can speak to humans over telephones or through computer screens. He uses this ability to contact and befriend a disc jockey at an off world rebel radio station. And his on air conversations with the DJ make him an instant celebrity and cult figure. Meanwhile, he also befriends a society of escaped research animals, attempting to sell them on the idea of giving up on living like humans and returning with him to the forest, where they can live like animals. Rael then becomes an object of controversy to the animal society, as they are divided on the notions of living peacefully or attaining power to enslave humanity. Serial 7: Building the Perfect Beast Main Article: Serial 7 With things still up in the air with the escaped research animals, Rael is recaptured by the humans and imprisoned in the government’s main Animal Research Center. There he finds himself in a battle of wits with a sadistic mad scientist, Dr. Penning, who wants to use Raelian's power to further his own evil ends. But an animal rights activist, Christine James, does all she can to secure Raelian's release before the order for his destruction can be carried out. Meanwhile, the escaped research animals have started the move to the forest, now having to go ahead without Raelian's help. They are pursued relentlessly by the army, sustaining many casualties to reach their goal, only to find the forest a frozen wasteland in which the odds against their survival are astronomical. Serial 8: The House of Spectral Shadows Main Article: Serial 8 '' Once his ordeal with the human scientists is over, Raelian is released from The Dream Weaver’s order to remain a deer. Rael then transforms himself into a human and shows up at Christine's home for an extended visit. There he gets involved with Christine's family and other curious characters who live in her ancient Gothic mansion. Every member of the Rhoades family seems to have some kind of curse, horror or mental anguish to deal with, and Rael finds his healing powers and his knightly training unexpectedly put to the test in dealing with them. Rael must also investigate the mysterious nature of the house itself, which seems to imprison the souls of everyone who dies there, as well as opening portals to other places and times. But Rael’s main curiosity is the mysterious relationship that seems to exist between the Rhoades family and the Ommandeer family. Serial 9: The Mask of the Great Deceiver ''Main Article: Serial 9 Raelian is transported back in time to his own forest where he witnesses and becomes a part of events in the pasts of Shane, Nicolas and Praline. There he encounters his grandfather, Geno, a fire and brimstone preacher of The Omman Religion who torments Nicolas and Shane because their personalities are too strong to be dominated. He also must deal with the oddity of meeting his own mother in her childhood years and resist the temptation of revealing his true identity to anyone, lest he change history and erase his own existence. Serial 10: Malice in the Shadows Main Article: Serial 10 While attempting to return to his own time, Raelian chooses the wrong door and finds himself transported back to the year 1756 on a ship bound for the far away country of Beravia. On board the ship he meets the young and idealistic Lucious Rhoades, whom he quickly befriends. Lucious is on his way to Beravia to marry his love, an opera singer named Elisa who is native to that land. Raelian helps Lucious survive all manner of seafaring dangers to reach his love. But shortly after the wedding Elisa falls prey to a gypsy’s curse. And when Rael’s magic proves insufficient to counter the curse, Lucious entreats the assistance of a traveling magician, who turns out to be Rinne Le Ciel in mortal human form, before becoming the raven winged Omman Lord Of Death. Rinne and Raelian together attempt an exorcism of the evil magic, but fail to save the opera singer. Devastated over the death of his wife, Lucious becomes obsessed with the idea of finding a way to bring the dead back to life. A gypsy tells him of a fabled text containing such secrets. Following clues given him by the gypsy, Lucious goes to a certain lake and chants an incantation, which promises his soul to the service of darkness for eternity in exchange for the secret knowledge he craves. And, like Excalibur, the book rises from the lake. Then, like Nicolas centuries in the future, the good intentions of Lucious gradually draw him into a life of darkness and depravity, gaining him many mystical powers of transformation and immortality, but becoming a creature of evil in the process. Yet, with all his powers, he remains unable to resurrect his wife. All he can do is construct a soulless doll in her likeness that witnesses his descent into depravity with emotionless eyes. Serial 11: The Planet of Genetic Misadventure Main Article: Serial 11 Christine takes a time/space journey of her own to a planet called Cygnus, 100,000 years in the future. There she is transformed into an anthropomorphic fox so that she may live among the half animal creatures of that world, and she embarks on a strange odyssey of discovery as she researches their anomalous culture, customs and history. Christine eventually finds her life on Cygnus more appealing than her old life, and she decides to stay with her new alternate family that somehow shares the same name with her family on Chikyu, and lives in the same house - the master of the house being a retired Time Captain who reveals himself to be Jonathan Ommandeer, 100,000 years older than when he was last seen in the series. Jon is now married to Hazel‘s former companion, Sonny, and he is the mayor of a town called Suburbia, which has a curious religion based on old black and white TV shows from the ancient history of Chikyu. Jon takes Christine into his family and instructs his adult aged son and daughter to treat Christine as a long lost cousin. Christine is overjoyed to find that there are no wars to be fought in her new world, and that she is quickly surrounded by friends who take her to their hearts. Yet she can not bring herself to live by their customs or natural instincts to yiff around freely with everyone until finding a compatible mate. Christine is determined to resist such things and keep herself pure for one special person. But she must painfully fight the insistence of her friends and of her own body to accomplish this. Meanwhile, Christine looks after the well being of her adoptive cousin, Perry, who is a highly sought after marital prospect for anyone wishing immediate access to wealth and power, as well as eventual control of the town of Suburbia. Christine will then be surprised to find her own life and the lives of her friends endangered when she proves an obstacle to such people. Serial 12: For the Love of Mystery Main Article: Serial 12 All is not well in the town of Suburbia. A killer with the dread genetic disorder "Red Vision" is on the loose. Owing to the fact that Perry’s former wife has recently been executed for having this disease, many suspicious eyes are turned on Perry, including those of three detectives from the town of Noir who are called in to solve the case. Mystery, mayhem and murder suddenly besiege the normally peaceful town of Suburbia, with Christine and Perry at the center of the action. Serial 13: A Ghost in the House of Spectral Shadows Main Article: Serial 13 Christine leaves her body and crosses onto the spirit plain to rescue Perry, whose soul has been stolen by the ghost of his first wife, Dorothy Rhoades. But in an unexpected turn of events the ghost of Dorothy manages to steal Christine's body, leaving Christine stranded on the spirit plain and in need of rescue by the three detectives from Noir. Serial 14: Girls with Guns Main Article: Serial 14 Super heroes, super spies, super detectives, rock stars and Omman Knights in training are all called into action to stop a power hungry reptilian crime lord from selling the planet Cygnus out to alien humans. Serial 15: Around the Universe in 80 Days Main Article: Serial 15 By this time Christine will have spent quite a bit of time on the planet Cygnus. She's been married and had a child. She's made many close friends, and she's been training to perfect her Omman powers and become a member of Rocinantè’s crew. So have Perry Rhoades and his wife Victoria, who also have a child by this time. And the detectives from Noir have been taking a lesson or two as well. Suddenly Sir Jon announces that it's time everyone joined him on a little jaunt around the universe to see if they can find a planet suitable for the people of Cygnus to migrate to before the impending explosion of their sun. Since the people of Cygnus are anthropomorphic half animals who are scared to death of being enslaved and exploited by pure humans, the ultimate goal of the quest is to find another anthropomorphic world where the people of Cygnus will fit in. The first anthropomorphic world they visit is in a pre-technological era of Chivalry, heroics and romantic politics. Serial 16: Fantasia, A World Made Out of Dreams Main Article: Serial 16 The crew of The Rocinantè arrive on a planet that seems to be inspired entirely by imagery from children's stories. It's populated by cute little fairytale type critters and mobile toys. Not long after they arrive they encounter Rael, who explains that Audrey has once again entered a dimensional portal and gotten herself lost. So he entreats the travelers to help him search for her. They also encounter Dr, Freudiana, a psychoanalyst for furry cartoon characters who is traveling to do research for his ultimate tome on the workings of the funny animal mind. He joins the travelers on their quest, interviewing many creatures for his research along the way. Serial 17: Those Obnoxious Fairies Main Article: Serial 17 The crew of the Rocinantè next journey to a world of fairies and humanimals were there is not a whole lot of danger or adventure, but a lot of romance and silliness. This is a planet The Rebel Alliance had set up for displaced life forms during the age of The Astral Pirates. But so much time has past that few remember the origin of the planet. Serial 18: World of the Anthrodroids Main Article: Serial 18 The Anthrodroids are mechanical anthropomorphic creatures that evolved as a result of the experiments of Dr. Penning. They were created to be the minions of evil forces, but they have long since been free at this point, and have evolved into a race of peace loving sentient robots. But the evil spirit of Dr. Penning survives, digitally recorded in the race memory of The Anthrodroids, waiting for the day when his experiment reaches its completion. When it becomes clear that The Anthrodroids have finally achieved full sentience, Dr. Penning regenerates himself as Dr. Penglous, and attempts to cease control of the species he created in order to take over the universe. Some of The Anthrodroids succumb to the control of Dr. Penglous, which spreads like an epidemic. Only Princess Electra and Rael hold the keys to defeating Dr. Penglous, but first they must fight their way through his elaborately fortified stronghold to reach him. Serial 19: Samurai of the Sun Main Article: Serial 19 As the quest for a perfect world for anthropomorphic refugees continues, the crew of The Rocinantè find themselves on a furry feudal planet - caught up in the conflict between two warring factions, but not certain which is the right one to side with. Serial 20: Oops, Wrong Planet Main Article: Serial 20 The crew of the Rocinantè arrive on a planet populated by creators of worlds - people who have only to imagine to cause things to come into existence. Allegorical writers and fantasists. Here they wind up playing matchmaker between a certain goddess and the young devil who is smitten with her. Serial 21: Jumping Off the Sun Main Article: Serial 21 Having accomplished their mission of finding the perfect world for the people of Cygnus to migrate to, the crew of The Rocinantè return to Cygnus. Jon sets up a portal between the two worlds so that the populace may escape. And it comes none two soon as astronomers have noticed unusual activity on the sun and expect that the end is near. But Jon still has a hard time convincing the people of Cygnus to make use of the portal and save themselves. The cast then splits up and goes their separate ways, each trying some individual venture to persuade the people of Cygnus to save themselves. Serial 22: Return to the House of Spectral Shadows Main Article: Serial 22 With Christine's return to her own time and space, the Gothic soap opera resumes, tying up all the loose ends of the plots she left behind. Unfortunately, the resolution is not a happy one, especially for Rael. Serial 23: The Pentalian Factor Main Article: Serial 23 Captain Harry arrives in the forest, carrying in his Sound Chaser the last surviving Pentalian equines, who have been rescued from their planet before its destruction. Jon berates him for bringing the helpless Pentalians to such a dangerous place. Captain Harry responds by informing Jon that it is the will of The Omman Lords that The Pentalians be there, and that their safety is now his responsibility. Because the Pentalian equines are without The Manáge, they are drawn to the human rebels taking refuge in the forest for companionship. One of those rebels is Harrison James, now freed of his curse as The Iron Man. One of the Pentalian equines becomes attached to Harrison, beginning a very improbable and highly controversial romance. Other human rebels then follow suit and give into the pleas of the equines who will suffer and die if they don't find love to sustain them. The entire alliance comprised by the forest animals, the escaped research animals and the human rebels become extremely protective of the alien equines. They know that once word of their presence reaches the outside world there will be a stampede of profiteers out to capture them, as well as hate groups who will regard them as an abomination and demand their destruction. Still they are unable to prevent small hunting parties from penetrating the forest and capturing a few of the equines, one of which is Harrison’s mate. Serial 24: Love Kills Main Article: Serial 24 Raelian returns home to the forest just in time to get himself involved in a tragic love triangle between himself, Jon and Clarice. He is unaware of the extreme and savage acts Jon has already committed to possess her, or that Clarice is intent on manipulating them into a fight. Despondent over Clarice's betrayal and hoping to prevent a confrontation with Raelian, Jon retreats to a mountain cave and struggles to regain his faith. A Melodeon appears and informs Jon that The Dream Weaver is angry with him for putting his personal interests ahead of the safety of The Pentalians. She has therefore programmed his death into her plans for the near future. Jon responds by becoming reckless. He decides to give up his efforts to restore his faith and rejoins The Alliance who are trying to organize a fighting force to defend the forest against human attacks. Jon returns just in time to learn that Raelian has received a message from Dr. Penning's assistant Cecil. Cecil is on the run, having stolen from Dr. Penning's research center a child that was born to one of the captured alien equines, which is assumed to have been fathered by a human being. Cecil wishes to save the child and join the rebellion, but he is far away and now a wanted criminal. Thus his expectations for survival are minimal. It is decided that Jon will lead an expedition to rescue Cecil. Unfortunately, Jon's reckless and destructive behavior during the expedition gives The Minister Of Propaganda all the ammunition he needs to whip up universal hatred of the rebel animals and their human supporters that are gathering in the forest. The Astral Pirates are called in. And Jon knows he will die in the hellish battle that ensues. Serial 25: Quest for the Stairway to Heaven Main Article: Serial 25 Of course, being dead is the least of Jon's worries. He finds himself journeying across the astral plains on an odyssey that takes him to many strange places where he encounters various types of ghosts who often have some particular philosophy they'd like to share with him. The object of his quest is to find The Dream Weaver's castle. Only if he is able to find it will he be able to reclaim his destiny and his mortal life on Chikyu. Serial 26: Return to Pentalous Main Article: Serial 26 Jon is reunited with Shane, and together they journey back to Pentalous in The Rocinantè. But Jon finds that all the friends he made there before are long dead. Once again Pentalous is in serious trouble. Anthrodroids under the control of The Black Knight and The Astral Pirates invade. Shane is forced to play a game with The Black Knight for the survival of himself and the entire planet. Meanwhile, Jon and Captain Harry use the game as a diversion and slip away to secretly evacuate the Pentalians. Captain Harry gets away with the equines, but it is up to Jon to save the male half of the species. Serial 27: The Valley of the Tauran Bears Main Article: Serial 27 Jon returns Rocinantè to The Dream Weaver feeling like a bumbling fool, utterly unworthy of the faith she had placed in him. But she informs him that he was the perfect instrument of her plans, and that he is now the captain of The Rocinantè. Jon confesses that he does not share her confidence in his readiness to be a Time Captain. So The Dream Weaver offers him a little training mission to cut his teeth on. She sends him to the planet Taurus 5, explaining that the planet has been completely written off in her book as unredeemable and doomed to destruction. Therefore, Jon has nothing to lose if he fails to do any good there. But if he can manage to plant some seeds there that might grow in the future and give the planet some value, she might decide to give it a new destiny. Jon and his companion, Sonny, arrive on Taurus 5, transformed by Rocinantè into the form of the anthropomorphic bears that live there. But they find that there is also a population of elves, and another of anthropomorphic cat people that live on the planet - each of these three populations being, not at war, but seriously at odds with each other. The Valley that The Tauran Bears live in has sheer glass walls. They can't get out, and nothing from above can get in. At first Jon thinks this is a defensive measure, but eventually he learns that the valley is a prison or pen, and that the bears are fed upon by a fourth tribe of anthropomorphic vampire bats. Serial 28: Rosebud Main Article: Serial 28 The Black Knight takes an interest in becoming Jon's nemesis and confounding his efforts on Taurus 5. Their confrontation eventually ends up in a duel at The Point Of Know Return, the loser to be forced through the gate from which no one has ever returned to tell what lies on the other side. Jon loses the duel and is flung through the gate. And after a sense shattering psychedelic vision of universal creation he finds himself in the room of a reclusive paraplegic girl who explains that he is The Goddess, and that Jon is nothing more than one of her schizophrenic fantasies. Jon then spends a good bit of time getting to know the handicapped girl and getting involved in her personal problems. Serial 29: The Wild West Hero Main Article: Serial 29 Having adopted a squire named Nemo from the Tauran Bear tribe, Jon is eager to show off the Sound Chaser. Jon tries to pick a destination, but Rocie informs him that The Dream Weaver has already selected their destination, as it will be a place where Jon can gain experience that he badly needs. Jon swears a blue streak when they arrive in the old west of Polithsania, and he learns that his assignment is to become human and overcome his passionate prejudice and hatred towards that species. In spite of Jon's instructions to be a human on this mission, he often morphs to relieve his stress, becoming a deer again and hanging out in the woods, where he has fun terrifying hunters and Native Polithsanians. But since Sonny and the two children they brought with them are stuck in human form and living in the town, Jon must always readopt his human form and rejoin them. Jon has another source of frustration in this serial. Sonny is very well versed on the history of the old west, having been an avid TV watcher in her life as a Polithsanian housedog. Jon would be killing humans right and left if not for Sonny constantly warning him that he would be changing established history if he did so, which he's forbidden to do. Still, Jon delights in killing humans every chance he gets. He never loses a gunfight, nor does he ever lose at cards or any other game of chance. Eventually Jon becomes revered as a god by the Native Polithsanians, after they behold his ability to morph from deer to man. And because of them his heart softens towards humanity. But a rumor of gold being found on their land has started a tragic chain of events, through most of which Sonny will hold Jon restrained and powerless to alter the fate of the first humans he has ever liked. Serial 30: Survivors of Cygnus Main Article: Serial 30 As the travelers depart the west, they discover an uninvited guest. A Native Polithsanian child has stowed aboard the Sound Chaser. He runs wildly about the console room flipping switches and playing with various controls, while Rocie screams in protest. Before anyone can stop him he has sent the ship hopelessly out of control, speeding towards the barrier of its temporal limitation. It reaches the barrier and smashes through it. Beyond that point there are no recognizable sounds for Rocinantè to latch onto. And she continues careening into the future of an unknown universe, far from the reach of The Dream Weaver or anyone else who might help them. A passing time traveler of that universe saves the ship and tows it to Earth, where they are told that the only known scientist on Earth who might be able to modify Rocinantè so that she can navigate the alien universe is Perry Rhoades. The travelers will have some difficulty finding Perry, however, as he has disappeared into a virtual universe of his own design, so that he may live among his own cartoon creations and escape the disturbingly unhappy life he has lived among the humans of Earth for centuries. But the crew of The Rocinantè aren't the only ones looking for Perry. Victoria has also managed to track him to Earth, along with a few of his other friends from Cygnus. Both elements will learn of Perry's virtual world and converge on it to draw him out. But he will not be happy to see any of them. Serial 31: Machine Messiah Main Article: Serial 31 In order to fulfill the request Perry required as payment for fixing The Sound Chaser, the travelers must journey to post-Ommadawn Chikyu. The planet is now ruled by a megalomaniacal computer called The Black Widow, and its will is enforced by its minions, The Anthrodroids. Jon learns that the computer was created by Dr. Penning, using data he obtained from Raelian while he was in captivity. Jon has little pity for the human survivors who have been allowed to continue existing only because the insane computer has developed a taste for living human blood. But because of Raelian's involvement in the situation he feels compelled to help rid them of the computerized monstrosity. Serial 32: The Temporal Duplication Theory Main Article: Serial 32 A miscalculation sets Jon down in his own past, causing him to lose all memories after that point in time, and he witnesses himself committing the most shameful acts of his life. Meanwhile, Jon's traveling companions enlist the aid of the escaped research animals to help get Jon back into the ship so they can get him away from Chikyu and restore his memory. But no one is sure which Jon is the one from the future. The adventure also brings romantic problems for Sonny when she encounters Hazel, who was her former love interest in her life as a dog. But she has by this time been romantically involved with Jon for quite a while, and her sense of loyalty to both love interests seems equally strong. Serial 33: The Second Sitting for the Last Supper Main Article: Serial 33 Finally making it back to Taurus 5, the Tauran Bears are all very happy with Jon for having rid them of the vampire bats. But the priests of the tribe are angered, because their religion was based on worshiping the bats as gods, and Jon's actions have put a serious crimp in their power. More and more the Tauran Bears start to look on Jon as a religious figure. Especially when a rumor gets around that he is the son of Ra. Jon then begins treading an allegorical furry-footed path to his own crucifixion. Meanwhile, Jon finds himself in a serious romantic quandary when Princess Tabby Tiger (his love interest from Serial No. 2) is revealed to be the leader of the cat people. Serial 34: I Pity Inanimate Objects Main Article: Serial 34 The final serial in the series returns Jon and the crew of The Rocinantè to the forest in their original time stream. Dr. Penning's Black Widow computer has just completed the creation of The Anthrodroids and is about to unleash them on humanity. As human society faces annihilation, The Dream Weaver projects a universal dream, warning that the Ommadawn is immanent, and all who wish to be saved must make their way to the forest, causing a huge migration of all the righteous humans and animals who were able to understand the meaning of the dream. Meanwhile, responding to a distress call, an armada of Astral Pirates arrives, only to find themselves under attack by The Anthrodroids as well. The Pirate Emperor judges The Anthrodroids to be a threat to his supremacy and orders the total destruction of Chikyu. A hell of space battles, bombings, eruptions, forest fires and pandemonium follows while Raelian exhausts the last of his power to maintain a protective barrier over those who have assembled in the forest for salvation. But in the end it is up to Jon. Have all his experiences been enough to give him the magic he needs to pull off the miracle that will save the thousands of humans and animals gathered before him? Category:Concepts